Throwbacks Anyone?
by Mrs.Murasaki
Summary: Rukia's throwing a party at the Kuchiki Manor. What things will go on when throwbacks are played. See for yourself! First non-poem story! Review?


**This is my first, longer than a few hundred words, story. Hope you laugh at my horrible attempt at being funny! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the songs in this story. **

Everyone talks excitedly as they near the Kuchiki Manor. Rukia offered to give her friends a special V.I.P. ride to the party in a limo. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, and Renji sit together in the black stretch limousine.

"Stop pressing the frickin' button Ichigo!" Renji yells having had enough.

Ichigo has been pressing the control button for the privacy partition for the past 20 minutes making it go up and down and up and down. Renji was speaking up for the sake of the chauffeur and himself.

"I have no control over my finger Renji, your gonna have to tell it stop."

Renji stares at Ichigo blankly. Suddenly swiping at Ichigo's hand Ichigo dodges it and continues to press more than one button.

"Ichigo, I'm serious knock it off!"

"I don't know why you're getting mad at me I told you you're gonna have to take it up with my finger." Ichigo states pointing his finger in Renji's face.

"Can you please fucking stop?" Renji asks through gritted teeth.

"I don't know how I feel about taking that kinda of language from a pineapple head." Ichigo says in a silly high pitched voice.

Renji quickly grabbed Ichigo's finger, twisting it and making Ichigo yelp in pain.

"Will you two quit acting like a bunch of 5 year olds and get out?" Uryuu snaps from Chad's side.

Sliding out of the car, Ichigo pouts about his abused finger.

"You could've broken it you asshole."

"I should shove it up your own ass." Renji retorts.

Walking towards the huge entrance of white mansion they can feel the vibrations of the music shaking the foundation. Rukia greets them at the door.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Rukia asks practically jumping.

"Renji threatened to rape me with my own finger." Ichigo whines.

Rolling her eyes at the comment she waves them in. They follow her into the party hall. It seems Rukia didn't only just invite the whole school, but the whole state. It looked like a sea of colors moving in waves. The whole place was dark and different color laser beams and lights moved all over the walls, floor, ceiling, and people.

"Awww yeah! This party is crackin'!" Ichigo yells over the music already moving toward the crowd. The DJ's voice sounds over the currently ending song.

"Okay party people, I'm gonna start flippin' some throwbacks on this shit. Get ready to get two steppin'."

_**{**__**4..3...2...2..}  
A-2 step, a-2 step (REMIX!)  
Now gonna and 2 step, (2 step) now gonna and 2 step (2 step)  
Now gonna and 2 step, (2 step) now gonna and 2 step (2 step)  
Now get, jiggy with it (jiggy with it) now get, jiggy with it (jiggy with it)  
Now get, jiggy with it (jiggy with it) now get, jiggy with it (jiggy with it)**_

Two stepping like a boss, Ichigo draws attention to himself making a circle spread all around him.

_**Take yo left foot, put it out in the front  
and do it - mmmmmerrrrrrrrrahh...like this (AYY!)**_

Putting his left foot in the front he slows his motion down to match the tempo of T-Pain's voice.

_**4.. Stepping to the right, wipe me down manye  
3... Stepping to the left, with your stunner frames  
2... By this time the world know what to do**_

Acting out the movements in the song he wows the audience with his fluidity. The song ends and the party goers cheer for the orange head. Bowing he makes his way back into the crowd, but another figure steps into the circle.

"You think you're the shit Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow walks from the crowd his usual shit eating grin on his face.

"So what if I do?"

"Then you're 'bout to get one upped."

"Hahahaha you said one upped." Ichigo laughs.

Signaling to the DJ the song starts bringing a bunch of cheers from the spectators.

_**Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that soulja boy  
Then super man that hoe  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)**_

Grimmjow cranks his fists and hops on his feet from the left to the right.

_**I'm bouncing on my toe  
Watch me super soak that hoe  
I'm gonna pass it to Arab  
Then he's gonna pass it to don loc (loc)  
Haters wanna be me  
Soulja boy, I'm the man  
They be looking at my neck  
Saying it's the rubber band man (man)**_

Grimmjow somehow had a rubber band necklace around his neck showing it off.

"When did he get the necklace?" Renji asks standing next to Ichigo watching the blue haired man dance.

"I...have no idea." Ichigo is clueless himself.

The chorus ended and a roaring cheer rose from the crowd after. Grimmjow surges them on putting his hand to his ear as if he couldn't hear them.

Three girls walk into the circle making everyone silent again. Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Hallibel. Everyone knew who these three women were.

"What do you hookers want?" Grimmjow sneers.

"We are here to show these people real dancing." Rangiku states her hands on her hips.

"You ain't shit." Grimmjow waves them off.

"We'll see about that, Grimm-kitty." Yoruichi smirks as Grimmjow spins around eyes wide and angry.

The music starts before he can say anything.

_**See the booty shake  
Like an earthquake  
There is no escape  
When I shake it in your face  
Now don't you wanna tape  
A booty shakin' on your tape?  
So show it to your boys and  
See the look on all they face  
I move it to the left  
Move it to the right  
Double time, double time, all right  
Show 'em what they like  
Look at it, look at it  
Slow motion, freeze  
Stop for the camera  
Paparazzi wanna see  
Cheese**_

The crowd erupts once the song starts. The boys go wild at all the booty shaking on the floor. Some even actually listen to the song take out their phones and record it planning on showing it to their boys.

_**Now first you bend over  
Put your hands on your hips  
Then you make a stank face  
Then go on and let it whip  
Whip it like moms  
Witcha witcha back then  
Then catch your breath and then start it up again  
One minute, two minute, three minute stop  
Everybody drop like their hidin from the cops  
Ayyo, there will be no fights  
Though got a club, we ain't turnin' on the lights  
Sally got a big old donk  
Oh yeah  
And Missy got a big old donk**_

By now all of the boys have moved to the front of the circle. Flashes and videos are catching the many secondary glimpses of the girl's butts as they dance.

_**I see you got low  
And you got plenty more to show, go  
Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom  
Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom  
Go, like you tryna win a contest for sure  
Oh, I'mma show you how to shake it  
How the booty shakin'  
Show you how to shake it  
Let you see the booty shakin' **_

The song ends and the people, namely the boys, go crazy. The girls send kisses and waves to the audience.

"I kno' you hooke's don thi'k this's ova wit." A voice says from the crowd. Excited chatter flows through the crowd wondering who this person could be. The crowd starts parting as the person reveals themselves.

A short white haired boy walks into the circle his hands on his hips.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo and Rangiku exclaim in surprise. He seemed to be tipsy by the way he was talking like Gin. Everyone mumbles in confusion and curiosity at the short teenager's attitude. He's known for being stuck up and grumpy all the time, so this is new.

"Hey short stack! This ain't Hip Hop Harry's Dance Circle!" Grimmjow laughs with the rest of the crowd who got his joke.

"That's foul." Renji comments

"Fuck you, blueberry! I'm here ta sho' these peoples some realz dancin'" Toushiro sways slightly as he points to the crowd.

"Let's see what you got snowball." Yoruichi chuckles. With that the music starts.

_**Drop it, drop it low, girl  
Drop it, drop it low, girl  
Drop it, drop it low, girl  
Drop it, drop it low, girl**_

The crowd goes wild as Toushiro starts droppin' it low.

_**Yeah boy, you like that  
I can tell that you like that  
Yeah boy, you love it when my booty goes  
Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom**_

He shakes his butt side to side to the beat.

"Damn! He dances better than the girls!" Renji shouts over the music. The people near him give him a "what the fuck" look. "No homo!" he says in an attempt to save himself.

_**I can't stop staring at your body  
Put my hands on your body, you sexy fo' sho'  
You the real deal kinda hotty  
Come and ride in my Bagatti  
Girl, come drop it low**_

Toushiro runs his hands through his hair and over his body. Leaning on his knees he shakes his ass while dropping to the ground.

_**Drop it, drop it low, girl  
(Move that ass around)  
Drop it, drop it low, girl  
(Move that ass around)  
Drop it, drop it low, girl  
(Move that ass around)  
Drop it, drop it low, girl  
(Move that ass around)**_

The chorus ends and everything is dead silent. It just now really dawned on them that this was Toushiro Hitsugaya dancing like a professional twerker. Ichigo starts with a slow clapping, Renji joining in. Soon the whole mansion was thundering with applause. Grimmjow just waves his hands and retreats into the crowd.

The DJ with the purple dreads steps into the circle next to Toushiro.

"I pronounce this child as the dance competition champion!" He yells raising Toushiro's arm in the air.

"Child!?" Toushiro asks offended.

The DJ pulls out a trophy and hands it to Toushiro.

"This was a dance contest?" Ichigo looks at Rukia confused. She just shrugs her shoulders, just as confused as him.

"Where'd he get the trophy?" Uryuu asks. Everybody shrugs.

"Would you like to say anything to the fans?" The DJ holds a microphone in Toushiro's face.

"Where'd he get the microphone?" Uryuu shouts in the background.

Opening his mouth to say something, his eyes roll to the back of his and he passes out. The people stare for a moment, but get back to dancing stepping over Toushiro's slayed out body. The gang stands there and stares for a little while longer. Slowly each and every one of them except Ichigo dissipate into the crowd like there isn't a prone figure in danger of being danced on to death.

"He's gonna have a killer headache in the morning." Ichigo states finally walking off as well.

**I hate to leave Toushiro on the cold hard dance floor prone to being danced on to death! I'm sorry! Forgive me Toushiro! T.T**

**Toushiro: I'll think about it*under breath* not**

**TT~TT**

**Please Review!**


End file.
